The life of a metamorphmagus
by Jaliceloverr
Summary: This is my story of how Tonks and Remus fell in love. Tonks is a first year Griffyndor and he is a thirth year and her cousin's best friend. Will he ever see her as more than his best friends cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The letter

Finally, is was my birthday, and not just my birthday, my eleventh birthday! Most childeren will be exited for their eleventh birhtday, but not as exited as me! I'm not like other childeren. I am a witch. Yes, a witch, not like those creepy witches in muggle fairytales, but a nice one. I hope...

And today, I would get my letter fot Hogwarts! Ohhhhh I'm so exited!

I was practically bouncing through the whole house and breaking stuff, I'm very clumsy, so you know, and my mom was getting crazy about me.

My mom called from downstairs, "Nymphadora, Grannie is here! Are you coming down?" I growned when she called out my horrible first name, honestly, what kind of mother would curse her only daughter with a name as Nymphadora? Well, mine obviously.

"Yeah, coming mom!" I called back.

I walked out of my room and took a glimse in the mirror. I saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair and sea blue eyes. My hair reflected how I felt, as usual. I am a metamorphagus by the way, I'm still learning to control my powers, it went pretty wel. But sometimes when I'm feeling a very strong emotion, like now, my hair would change color all the times.

I bounced of the stairs into the living room and I only tripped once! "Hey gran, guess what day it is! I'm getting my letter today!" I cried exited, sounding like a five year old.

"Well, I certainly hope that bloody owl with the letter will come soon so she isn't bouncing all over the place anymore and breaking my stuff." My mom said, but she smiled while she said it.

Like on cue an owl flew in and dropped a letter by my feet. On the envelope stood the Hogwartscrest, a lion, a snake, a badger and a

I opened it, and suddenly I was afraid that the letter would start with:

'Dear miss Tonks,

I am very sorry to inform you that you haven't been accepted to Hogwarts because of you inability to perform magic.'

I shook my head, I am a metamorphagus and I had shown signs of magic, of course the letter wouldn't start like that!

I red the letter and then red it again to be sure.

"I'm accepted!" I screamed and hugged my parents. Now I could finally enjoy my birthday.

I'm very sure this is the best birthday ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm sorry I didn't do an author note at the first chapter, but I'm new here and still trying to figure out how everything works!**

**Oh yeahh, and i know i named this chapter 1 but it has to be chapter 2, when I know how to change it, I will!**

**By the way, English isn't my first language, so forgive me if I make some grammer mistakes of misspell wordst, but English doesn't come naturel to me haha. I'm from the Netherlands.**

**I know this isn't exactly how it goes, but I like this kind of stories so I decited to make one myself!**

**I hope you all like it and don't forget to review! (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Diagon Alley

A few weeks lager in Diagon Alley I bought my wand, uniforms and my other stuff.

An adventage of being born on August the 3th, is that when I get my letter I can go and buy my schoolstuff, instead of having to wait half a year. That would be terrible.

When I stood in Madame Mallakins and waited for my uniforms to be ready, a redheaded woman came in, she didn't bring one or two kids, no, she had seven kids with her... Seven! The second oldest boy stood next to me. "Hey" he said, "I'm Charlie Weasley, and these are my brothers, Bill, he is in Hogwarts already for two years, Fred, George and Ron. And this is my little sister, Ginny.

What is your name?" He asked.

"Uhmm..." I doubted if it would be smart to tell him my name, maybe he would make fun of me in school. And I didn't really wanted that.

"Tonks, my name is Tonks!" I said.

"Well Tonks, you sure have an intresting name." Charlie said.

I looked around and saw my mom talking to Charlie's mom and said "Okee, listen kid. I have this hidious first name and I'm not going to tell you, so I use my last name."

"And are you planning on telling me your first name at school?"

"Hmmmm... maybe, if you're like my best friend haha." We laughed.

Then Madame Mallakins came with my robes so I had to leave.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Charlie, I hope we see each other in Hogwarts again." I said.

My mom and I walked out of the store and I already walked to The leaky cauldron, but mom stopped me.

"Dora, come, your dad and I have a suprise for you." And she walked towarts the magic pet shop.

"You can choose an owl, we want you to be able to tell us if something happens to you when you're at school."

"Ohhhhh, thankyou mom!" I screamed. Whaaa I can get an owl, I always wanted one!

I looked around the shop for a few minutes and then I was a beautiful grey owl. She saw me and hopped towarts me, as if she wanted to say, Hey, pick me! I had no other choice then pick her.

I named her Lulu, after a character I saw when I was watching one of those stupid muggleshows at my grandparents house. I loved her, even after five minutes.

September 1st was coming in a week and I was so ready for it! Hogwarts, prepare yourself! Because Nymphadora Tonks is coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey,**

**so here's a new chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I got a few comments about Tonks being in Gryffindor while she's in Hufflepuf in the original version, but I thought it would be easier for Tonks and Remus to get in contact this way.**

**Sorry if there are many mistakes in this chapter, I had a party yesterday and I only slept for 3 hours, so I'm really tired now! Party's theme was yellow, my friends and I decided that yellow is officially the ugliest color ever!**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The train

The morning of September 1st was in one word, stressful... Things that were lost and must be found, last minute packing. And of course Lulu that wouldn't go in her cage. Oh men, was every year like this? It better not be! I would go crazy, and my mom even more.

The most important thing of the morning was of course my looks, I decided it would be better to go with something normal for my first day. Later, when people were used to me I would go back to my extravagant hair colors. My hair hung till my mid back and had a light shade of brown, like mom. Mom said my natural haircolour was close to this one, but since I hate natural, I didn't wanted my natural hair for today. My eyes were green. I thought I looked normal and boring, mom thought I looked beautiful this way. She always wants me to have natural colors on me. Ok mom, whatever you want, I still prefer pink hair.

At ten'o clock we headed to Kings' Cross. This was the first time I was there so I had no idea where we were going, luckily, mom knew. When I ran through the wall I was really nervous, maybe it was the wrong wall, and then I had a problem, like a really big problem. But I had the right wall!

At the platform I saw my cousin Sirius and his friends. Sirius was a third year Gryffindor, I hoped I could join him. Mom was a Slytherin and dad was a Hufflepuf, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor since the moment I heard of Hogwarts.

"Heey Nimphie!" He called. It was his nickname for me since I was born because he couldn't pronounce my full name, of course, who could? And Sirius was the ONLY one allowed to call me that.

"Hey Siri, how have your holidays been?" I asked.

"Wonderful, two months in a house with people who hate you for being in Gryffindor. I can't imagine a better way to spent my holidays." He grimaced.

"Well, why didn't you accept my offer to spent the last month with us?" My mom said. "And I think I haven't met your friends yet."

"Oh, sorry Andy! This handsome lad is James Potter, my partner in crime." He pointed at a black haired boy with very messy hair and glasses. And I've got to admit, he is quite handsome!

"This is Peter Pettigrew" He pointed at a boy who looked a bit like a rat, he was small and a bit fat, but he looked very cute and shy when he smiled at me.

"Anddd, I'm missing Remus... Where is that boy?"

"Don't worry Pads, he'll find us, you can introduce him later to your aunt." James said.

"Hello everybody! Did I miss something?" A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw the most handsome boy I've ever seen.

"Ahh there he is, Andy, this is Remus Lupin, master brain behind all our plans!" Sirius said with a happy face.

Wow, that boy was handsome! He had brown hair, and beautiful greyblue eyes. When I looked at him better, I saw he had some scars on his face, hmm, maybe he fell really bad one time. He saw I was looking at his scars and he turned around uncomfortably. He probably didn't like people looking at his scars.

I heard a signal that meant that the train was going to leave in 15 minutes so everybody would go on the train and say goodbye to their parents.

I said my farewells to mom and dad and promised to write them that evening to tell them about the journey, new friends I made and most important, what house I was sorted in.

Sirius helped me with my trunk and asked if I wanted to sit with him and his friends, but just when I was going to answer I saw Charlie waving at me.

"Ehm, no, I just saw a friend I met at Diagon Alley, so I'll go sit with him and maybe get to know him better." I said.

"Oke, have fun Nimphie!"

I went into the compartment I saw Charlie in.

"Hee Charlie, do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked. "I'm a bit awkward to sit with my cousin and his friends since they are third years already."

"Yeah, sure, have a seat!" He said.

During the journey two other children sat with us, Jennifer Smith, or Jenny as she liked to be called, and Rodney Williams. Jenny was a small, blonde girl with pretty brown eyes, and Rodney was also pretty short for a boy and had black hair with brown eyes.

I really liked this kids!

We told each other everything about our families, well, maybe I did leave the fact behind that my mom was pureblood from the Blackfamily. But maybe I would tell them later. I also didn't told them my first name, they would find out eventually.

Jenny and Rodney were muggleborns, and they were very exited to go to Hogwarts, Charlie was a pureblood and I was a halfblood. Dad was a muggleborn in case I didn't told you yet.

By the time we put on our uniforms is was almost dark. Jenny and I left for the toilet and the boys put on their uniforms in the compartment. I actually liked how I looked in my Hogwarts uniform. Of course it would look better with pink hair, but that was for later.

We went out of the train and followed Hagrid to the boats with all the other first years, The first view we had from Hogwarts was amazing! It looked so beautiful in the moonlight!

Inside we met the ghosts of Hogwarts, first I was a bit creeped out by them, but I knew that I would get used to them later.

And then, it was time for the sorting... Pampampammm

Since my last name started with a T, I was with the last few people. Finally they called out my name. "Tonks, Nymphadora!" I heard some people laughing, yeah, this was exactly why I didn't like my name.

I sat on the chair with the had on my head. "Hmm, you have qualities for all the houses, you are a difficult one girl! Ohh you have Slytherinblood, you are loyal like a Hufflepuf, clever like a Ravenclaw and brave like a Gryffindor. But where to put you?"

"Please put me in Gryffindor with my cousins and my friends!" I thought as loud as I could.

"You sure? Okee, then it is going to be GRYFFINDOR!" And he screamed the last word out. Everbody on the Gryffindor table clapped (?) for me and I sat with Charlie, Rodney and Jenny.

This was going to be one hell of a year! I was in the same house as my friends and my cousin, yeahh.

We went upstairs and I sent a letter to mom and dad real quick to let them know I got sorted into Gryffindor with the others.

I was asleep within notime, I was so tired from the day. That night I dreamed about me, and a wolf in my living room, weird haha!


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapterr! Hope you like it! And please review! (:**

**Oh and I don't own anything exept Rodney, Jenny and the plot! Forgot to mention it in the other chapter, but now it's said, also for the next chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

First day

The next morning I woke up very early, it was only six and to be on time I had to wake up at seven. I decided to just take an extra long shower, the showers are really nice on Hogwarts you know?

By the time the others woke up I was already showered, clothed and make upped. Today my hair was black and my eyes were brown, I could go as Rodney's sister if they asked. I'd told Charlie, Jenny and Rodney about me being a metamorphagus, and I guess now was the time to tell my other roomies. The other girls in my dorm were Alissa Thomson, Zoe Miller, Bridget Young and Jenny.

"Merlin's beard, what happened to your hair?" Alissa yelled.

"Uhm, yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you. I'm a metamorphagus, that means I can change my appearance at will, pretty cool if you ask me!"

"Wow, cool!" Bridget said while she stared at me in aw.

I laughed at their amazement, and I was really happy that they didn't thought I was a freak, but they liked it, and thought it was cool.

When the others were ready we headed downstairs for breakfast, and there was a lot of food. Mom told me about the food at Hogwarts, but I didn't expected to be this much, but of course I didn't mind, more food to eat!

Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, gave us our schedule, we had potions first with the Hufflepufs. The potions teacher was professor Slughurn, I heard he took quite a liking in some of his students and they formed a special group, 'the Slugs'. Well, that's not ment for me, I'm positive about that!

"Morning Nymph" a familiar voice said. Sirius sat besides me with his friends, inclusive Remus, blush. Quick I morphed the blush away.

"Where is your pink hair?'" Siri asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better to save that for later in the year, when people are used to me you know. Like the first few months with normal hair and after I'll return to pink."

"Pink hair? Sounds interesting." Remus said, "What did I miss?"

Ohh Merlin's beard, he is talking to me. Okee now Nymphadora, don't act like you're a retard, just answer the boy!

"I'm a metamorphagus." I answered him. I smiled cute, I hope.

"Wow, I heard metamorphagi are super rare! It's a honor to meet one." He winked.

Ohh gosh, why does that boy has to wink.

"Pleasure is all mine." I felt a blush coming up, I quickly morphed it away. Oh how I loved my morphing!

"Moony, stop teasing the girl!" Sirius said as he stood up. "We have a prank to plan." He high fived James and they walked away.

"Oeehh, someone has a little crush!" Jenny laughed.

"Shush, Jen, I don't have a crush, I just met him yesterday and I barely know him! And besides, he is 2 years older than me and my cousins' best friend, so that's the absolute no go!"

"Haha, yeah sure! If you say so. But mark my words, in two years you have a boyfriend named Remus Lupin!"

"yeah, in your dreams Jen, I saw you looking at my cousin!"

Jenny blushed.

"Hahaha, told ya!"

"Come on girls, we're gonna be late for class if we don't move now." Charlie said, making an end to our discussion. We stood up and walked away towards our first class. Potions.

When we finally found the dungeons, thanks to my clumsiness we were just in time.

Slughorn went through all the names and we started the lesson with writing down some very basic ingredients witch we had to use for many potions. And don't ask me how, but I managed to break a jar with eyes of something, I don't even want to know where they came from.

But potions wasn't bad, for now...

Next we had transfiguration, I was really looking forwards to that class, since I am basically the master of transfiguration herself. I sat next to Rodney and entertained him for a few minutes by changing my haircolor to blue, pink, purple and red. Once I was finished I settled to black again. Most of the people in the class were watching me in amazement... Oh yeah, I forgot I wasn't supposed to do this, njaa, too bad!

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and everybody went quit by an instant. She looked around the class and began the lesson. She explained the rules to us, and there were much of them, believe me. After that she gave everybody a match witch we had to turn into a needle, I transformed mine after three tries, so I guess I'm good at transfiguration!

When class finished McGonagall let me stay because she wanted to have a talk with me.

"Miss Tonks, I happened to notice you are a metamorphagus, and I was wondering if you are interested in having extra lessons to help you with your morphing?" She said.

I thought it was very kind of her to offer me to help me with my morphing, so I accepted her offer and we agreed that every Tuesday I would come to her classroom and she would help me morph. At this moment I could only change my haircolor, eyes and some other things on my face, but what I really wanted to learn is how to change my length and that kind of stuff, then I could do really cool stuff!

I quickly run to my next class and only tripped twice! My class was history of magic, I heard it was a very boring and I they hadn't said a word to much, I think I fell asleep after 15 minutes and was woken up by Charlie when the bell rang. We went to the dining hall for lunch and I saw Sirius sitting with his friends. James was watching a girl with red hair in adoration, Peter was concentrating on his food and Sirius and Remus were having a very serious conversation on what was the best way to prank a few fellow students. We sat next to them and immediately all attention was turned to us. They asked how our first few hours had gone. The redhead, Lily Evans was her name I learned, introduced herself to me since I sat next to her, I decided I liked her very much, she was so nice.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was already time for dinner. We had no homework to do that evening so I sat with my friends and discussed the day and the other people we met. I really hoped that it would be us four for the rest of my school time, I only knew them two days but it felt like I'd known them forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody!**

**It's me again! Sorry for not updating so fast, but I'm in my final year at school and my finals are in two months, so I'm really busy for school, and all my other stuff comes second. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I can't promise anything! In two months I'm done and then I have plenty of time to write and update!**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've written this really fast and I'm sorry it isn't really long, but I just explained why I don't have much time.**

**Please review! All comments are welcome!**

**xoxo**

Chapter 5

Lessons in morphing

Tuesday evening I had my first lesson with professor McGonagal. I had no idea what we would do during the lessons, so I went to her office unprepared.

First she asked if I could show her what I was able to do with my morphing. I showed her I could change my hair, my facial features and I could change my height a bit, but no more than a few centimeters. After that she explained that the trick of transfiguration concentration is. As long you are able to concentrate, you should be able to transform things, and in my case, myself easily.

I concentrated very hardly, but it wasn't really working, but I guess it needed some time and practice.

After my first lesson I went back to the Gryffindor common room and told Charlie, Rodney and Jenny about it. They said they were looking forward to the moment I could transform into someone else. I concentrated very hard and morphed my head into Charlies head. We laughed so hard we fell out of our chairs.

The next few weeks went by in a second, I couldn't believe that we were already three months at Hogwarts! I'd learned so much these months, about potions, history of magic, what I found rather interesting when you could listen to professor Binns voice, transfiguration and of course my weekly lesson with professor McGonagal. And of course I screwed everything up with my clumsiness, I fell down the stairs at least twice a week and tripped over my own feet every time I had to walk. So you can guess I was a regular visitor to the hospital wing.

Next week we would have our first flying lesson. Jenny and Rodney were very exited and very scared about flying, I loved flying so I didn't really understand what they were afraid of, but I grew up with flying on a broomstick, so that makes a difference I guess.

I worked very hard with professor McGonagal on my morphing, and I really could see progress. I'm now able to change my height easily, now I'm concentrating on details on other people. My goal for this year is to be able to morph into someone else and that nobody would notice! That would be fantastic! Of course I'd promised professor McGonagal that I wouldn't use my morphing for the wrong reasons, but in my school time I think I can't do anything serious with it.

Speaking about Sirius, I also spent a lot of time with him, most of the time his friends were with us too, but once a week we walked around the lake and just talked. Secretly, this was my favourite time of the week, for the most of my life I wasn't able to spent time with him, I met him for the first time when I was seven, and I didn't really see him much, when he was eleven and went to Hogwarts, he convinced his parents that it would be oke if he spent some time with me. After all, I do have blood of the Black family running through my veins.

My friends and his friends got along really well, we were accepted easily in their little group and we hung out a lot together. This gave me the opportunity to spent some time with Remus, and Jenny with Sirius, I saw her falling in love with my cousin, aka heart breaker. He'd broke the hearts of so many girls, I was really scared that he would break Jenny's heart too, but he, then there's me... Angry best friend who happens to be his cousin.

But about Remus, I liked him really much, like... a huge crush, I wouldn't say I'm in love with him, but I think it was going that way!

I think that Charlie has a crush on me... He keeps staring at me the whole time and sometimes when we talk he is all nervous and he blushes. I think it's cute, but maybe when I'm not into Remus anymore I'll think about it! Oke, that sounds really weird and a bit mean, like he is my second choice... He is my best boy friend, as my best friend who is a boy... like Rodney, and like Jenny, she is my best girlfriend. Why doesn't that sound weird? Hmm, that's something to think about when I'm bored during class.

**Haha, that last part is something I think about too sometimes, if just feels so weird saying that! Couse in the Netherlands we don't have something like that. We have different words for a friend who is a boy (vriend) and a friend who is a girl (vriendin). **


	6. Autor note

Heey everyone,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this long! But I had my finals and my computer broke down -.-.. but I can use our family computer and I'm finished with school now, so I have summer holiday at the moment (:

I wrote a lot on my computer but I never saved it somewhere else… so I have to rewrite everything, and that's going to take a while, and now I have more free time I'll update more!

I'm also starting a new story about Katie and Oliver , I don't know why but I like those two very much. It's called 'Katie, we lost' for those of you who would like to read it!

Sorry again!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Night at the Astronomy tower

The rest of the year went by in a blur, and before I knew it, it was already time for exams. That meant no more midnight trips to the kitchens with Charlie, Jenny and Rodney. But studying! I did good in all of my classes, except for charms. I didn't knew why, but I just didn't got the movements right.

Wednesday night and I was struggling with my charms homework. We had to write a five foot essay about some stupid spell we learned, and of course I was the only one who didn't got it right.

James sat next to me with his astronomy homework .

"Oi, Dora. What are you doing?" he asked. The boys called me Dora ever since I hexed Remus' hair pink when he called me Nymphadora and nobody knew the counter spell.

"Just some stupid spell I don't understand."

"Let me help you with that. It isn't too hard you know."

And for the rest of the evening James helped me with my essay, he explained what the right wand movement was and why it was so important that I pronounced the spell right. By the time we finished my essay it was 12 o'clock and were we the only ones left in the common room.

James looked out of the window.

"Come, want to see something beautiful?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." I answered.

He pulled out a cloak.

"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to show you! No one can know you know. Not Charlie, Rodney or Jenny. Not even Sirius! Promise me you won't tell!"

I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.

"This is an invisibility cloak, it's what the Marauders use to get to all the places unseen."

Wow… an invisibility cloak. I'd heard about them, but I've never seen one before in my short eleven years of life.

We hid under the cloak and walked to the Astronomy tower. When we were up, we just sat and watched the stars. James was right, this was beautiful.

"He, want to play a game?" James suddenly asked.

"Ehh.. yeah. What game?"

"What about 20 questions? I mean, your cousin, almost brother, is my almost brother. Which makes you my almost sister I guess. But I don't know that much about you." He explained.

I could see the logic behind his theory, so I agreed.

"Ask me, my dearest almost brother." I told him with a wink.

We took turns asking, he started.

"Favorite color?"

"Pink"

"Food?"

"Pumpkin pie"

"Best class?"

"Easy, transfigurations, I'm not a metamorphmagus for nothing. Yours?"

"Transfigurations"

"Favorite color?"

"Red. Gryffindor, duh!"

"Yeah, stupid. I should have known."

"Crush?"

"Remus" I blushed. "You?"

"My dearest almost sister, I don't have a crush. I am in love! With the one and only beautiful Lily Evans."

We went on until James looked at his watch.

"Wow, it's already two a.m. I think we should go back to our dormitory's and get some sleep" he said.

We walked back under the cloak. We said goodbye and went to our dorms. When I laid down I thought about this night, and I found myself thinking that I liked having James as an almost brother.


	8. Chapter 7

Heey guys,

Im zoo sorry for not update for such a long time! I've been studying in Australia for the past six months and I've just moved to New Zealand to study here for another two months, also i didn't have a laptop for a pretty long time, but now i got one again, so ill be updating more regularly!

xoxo Jaliceloverr

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Another birthday

"Nymphadora Tonks!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. "come down here! Your cousin can arrive any moment. Don't you want to say hi to him?"

Ohh I almost forgot that Sirius was coming today! I hopped down the stairs and fell down the last 5 ones, as usual…

I was so happy that Sirius was able to come today, because today it was my 13th birthday, and Sirius wasn't allowed to come to my place most of the time from his mother.

He's actually my second cousin, my mom was his mom's cousin. But they don't really like each other since my mom married a muggleborn… Soo yeah, I'm sure you get the general view of this story. My mom, pureblood girl, married a muggleborn, got kicked out of the family. Mom says she's been burned of the family tree too, so I guess I'm not even on there.

Mom and dad told me this story so often, but I still loved it every time I hear it!

While I was thinking Sirius came popping out of our fireplace.

"Siri!" I screamed, throwing myself at him. "how are you? Do they treat you well back home? How is Reg? I hope he isn't becoming a pureblood maniac like Bella!"

"Woww, one question at the time little skippyball!" He laughed.

He called me skippyball sometimes when I was way too hyper, like now.

"I'm good! They are treating me like normal back home, they just pretend like I don't exist. Reg is doing oke, he's really exited to start Hogwarts this year, but of course he's going to be the perfect pureblood child and he wants to get sorted into Slytherin. And yeah, Bella does have a bad influence on him."

Bellatrix is my aunt, she's my moms sister. But she's still in Hogwarts, in her seventh year. When mom was about eleven years, her parents discovered that she wasn't like your average perfect pureblood daughter, sooo, they decided to try another one, one to save the family honor. That's why mom's got two sisters. Bella and Narcissa. Cissi is in her fifth year, like Siri. She isn't that bad, except for the fact that she's totally in love with this pureblood maniac Lucius Malfoy…. Asshole

"Hey, I got you a present by the way." he told me.

That's good! Presents are always welcome.

"What is it, Siri?" I asked exited.

He gave me a package. "It's from James, Remus and Peter too"

I opened it, and inside were four feathers.

"They are special feathers, they are connected, so if someone writes with it, only the owners of the other three feathers will be able to read the message. It's quite effective if you want to write secret messages to your friends. I use them all the time with my friends." He winked. "I suggest you give the other three to Charlie, Rodney and Jenny when you see them."

"Ahhhhh thank you so much Siri!" I screamed. I was so happy with my gift, now i could finally write notes to my friends without teachers reading over my shoulders, or reading them out loud.

Menn, that happened one time to me and Jenny, I think I've never been so embarrassed before ever in my life. It happend last year, when we were in potions and we were talking about this hot guy in Ravenclaw who was in our history of magics class. Slughorn let us read our whole conversation out loud, that was the moment I started to dislike him very strongly.

"Oh sweetie!" my mom said, " your Hogwarts letter just arrived. Do you want to open it now?"

"Mom, what kind of silly question is that?" I asked as I pulled the letter out of my moms hands.

"Blahblahblah, the usual stuff, oh mom, I need some new books for transfiguration, and for divination, wauw, that sounds so stupid… Siri, when can I drop that subject?"

My mom laughed "you can drop it in your fifth year, and I actually preferred if your dropped that useless subject, not like you can do anything with it."

I laughed at my mom, she understood me haha!

Then I saw another paper in the envelope. I took it out to look at it, and it was the permission slip for Hogsmeade.

"Ohhh mom, I totally forgot, I can go to Hogshead this year! Can you pleaaaase sign it?"

Mom took the permission slip from me and signed it immediately. "So, bring this to your room and put it somewhere where you won't forget it when you go to Hogwarts!"

I ran up to my room and put the paper in my dairy, that was the one thing I knew I would never ever forget.

I had an awesome birthday, I saw my favorite cousin, I was allowed to go to Hogsmeade now, I got an awesome present from Sirius, but maybe the best thing that happened that day was the birthday card from Remus.

_Dear Dora,_

_I wish you an amazing birthday, I hope you liked your present from the Marauders (:_

_When I see you at school I have another present for you (; , but don't tell Sirius!_

_Looking forward to see you again! You are sitting with us in the train, aren't you? Take your friends with you!_

_See you in a month!_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Remus Lupin_

I think I've never been so happy with a simple birthday card, and in just a few weeks I would see Remus again. He really confused me sometimes. He would be flirting with me one moment, and suddenly he would ignore me for two days. I don't knew why he did it, but it just made me like him more and more every day. *sigh*


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody,**

**Sorry again for not updating for such a long time!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**xoxo **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Third year

1st of September, for me it is the most crazy and exiting day of the year, well, after my birthday of course. Today I would finally be going back to Hogwarts after 3 long months. Don't understand me wrong, I love the summer holidays, but school is also so much fun! I get to be with my friends all the time, Jenny, Charlie and Rodney, they really are my best friends and I wouldn't know what to do without them. Oh and I also get to see my cousin all year long, he is a 2 years older then me but he's my favourite cousin, not that I have a lot of them… I only have one real cousin, Draco, but he's just a little baby, I think he just turned two years old. He's my mom's sisters kid. But with all the pureblood mania on her side of the family I've only seen him once, when we walked into Narcissa Malfoy on Diagon Alley.

But hey, most importantly, I get to see Remus again. I have like the biggest crush on him, he's two years older than me and my cousins best friend. I'm pretty sure he doesn't see me as more then his best friends cousin, but a girl is allowed to dream right?

We sat in my dad's car on our way to King's Cross, my dad is a muggleborn and my grandparents wanted him to learn to drive a car, just in case you know. I still don't understand why we just don't apparate to the train station, apparently it's pretty uncomfortable so my mom wants to wait until I can apparate by myself.

"Are you exited for this year sweetie?" Mom asked. "I mean, you get to go to Hogsmeade and you have all this new subjects."

"Yes, I can't wait to get back" I said from the backseat.

I opened my bag to double check all my stuff. I got my permission slip to go to the village, my wand, a book for in the train and some food.

Once we got at the train station dad put my trunk and Lulu on a trolley and we walked to Platform 9 ¾.

We walked through the wall that separated the muggles from our magic platform, that's quite useful if you ask me.

I looked around, but I didn't spot my friends, so I went inside the train to see if I could find Jenny or one of the Marauders. I walked to their usual coupe and I saw Remus sitting inside.

My dad, who has been walking behind me to help me with my trunk said a quick hi to Remus and went outside again.

"Dora, come with me to say goodbye to your mom!" Dad said.

Outside the train mom stood talking with Sirius and James and hugging both of them.

"Nymphadora, there you are, come and say goodbye to your mother and then you'll get to be with your friends" Mom said when she saw me.

"Hey Nymph" Sirius and James said together. I hugged Sirius and I slapped James. Everybody knew the punishment for calling me with my real name or the nickname Sirius gave when he couldn't pronounce my full name as a little kid. Only he was allowed to use it. For everybody else I was know as Tonks, or for close friends Dora, although only Jenny and Remus used it. I was pretty sure half of my class didn't even know my full name haha!

"Bye mom, dad, I'll write you when I get there tonight and every other week for updates."

I hugged my parents goodbye and promised to be careful and to write a lot five more times before my mom let me go. I was really going to miss them, I was already exited for Christmas.

I took James' owl Hugo and went inside with them to our coupe. By the time we got there Peter, Charlie and Jenny were there already. We only had to wait for Rodney and then we were complete and I could give the feathers I got for my birthday to them.

"Dora, I missed you so much!" Jenny screamed.

"Ahh, I missed you too Jen!" I answered

"How was you holiday? It's such a shame that I wasn't there all the time so I couldn't see you"

Jenny's family went to Greece every summer holiday, to their family home. She promised me I could come one time, I'm keeping her to that promise, I really want to go to Greece one time.

At eleven the train left, everybody waved to their parents one last time and after that we were on our own again, this year promised so much fun.

I went to sit next to Remus, I hoped he would give me his present today.

Oh, presents!

"Jen, Charlie, Rodney! I got the most awesome gift for my birthday from the Marauders and you can have a little piece of it."

I saw Charlie and Rodney looking at each other like what is she talking about.

I dug in my bag and took out the package with the feathers.

"These four feathers are enchanted, only the owners of the connected feathers can see the messages we write, in this case, that's us." I explained.

I gave one to each of my friends, we were really exited to test them tomorrow in our first class of the year.

We talked about our holidays till lunchtime when the luchlady arrived with her trolley. I forgot to put some money in my bag so I didn't take anything, and besides, I already had some food in my bag. But I stole some chocolate frogs from Sirius.

After lunch we played games and Peter and Rodney took a little nap. About an hour before we arrived we got a message from the driver that we should put our uniforms on. When I got back from changing in the toilets with Jenny, Remus slipped a little note in my pocket.

"Read when you're alone" he whispered.

Around seven we arrived at the little train station where the horseless carriages stood waiting for us. I went in a carriage with my friends and the Marauders took the next one.

We had a wonderful feast, it was so great to see the rest of my fellow Gryffindors again. When the feast was over I tried to find my other dorm mates, Alissa, Zoe and Bidget, so we could walk to the tower together.

Alissa and Bridget were best friends, like Jenny and me, they were never apart. I liked them well enough, they are really funny and spending time with them in the evenings and gossiping about others was great. Zoe was a bit of a loner, she didn't have many friends, but with us she was oke, she talked with us when we sat together on someone's bed, but she didn't really spend time with us outside of our dorm, she was mostly in a quite corner of the tower reading.

We said the password to the Fat Lady 'Goderic Gryffindor' and entered the common room. Oh, I've missed this place so much the past few months. All the great memory's I had here. It was already quite late so we decided to go to our dorm already so we could get some sleep.

As soon as everybody was ready and in bed we started talking about our holidays and of course our most discussed subject, boys.

We noticed Rodney had changed, in a good way. His birthday was in the end of September, so he was a late student and also almost a year older then Jenny and me, we were both late students, both born in August. I noticed Jenny had been looking at him a lot during the ride here, I hoped they would go on a date soon. Rodney has been crushing on Jenny for more then a year now, but she was always just looking at my cousin, maybe that would change this year.

We talked until Alissa suddenly told everybody to shut up because she was tired, we laughed and all of us closed our curtains.

I was almost sleeping when I suddenly remembered the note Remus gave me in the train, I crawled to the end of my bed were my skirt lay with the note inside and grabbed my wand from next to my pillow.

_Dear Dora,_

_I promised you a present just from me, but I wasn't sure what to buy you. So I decided to take you out to lunch in our first Hogsmeade weekend , assuming you don't have plans already . _

_Would you please do me the honour of accompanying you to lunch?_

_Yours faitfully,_

_Remus_

Underneath was he'd scribbled a P.S. , I think he did it in the train, because his writing wasn't as neat as normal.

_P.S. Would you like to go on a walk with me somewhere this week? I missed you a lot this summer and I would like to catch up. _

Well, that wasn't a hard decision, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with him, but was it like a date? Or would it be just as a present because he couldn't find anything for me? I wrote a quick answer that I could give to him tomorrow. But now, I'm going to sleep!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everybody,

here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Hogsmeade

Remus POV

James, Sirius, Peter and me were having breakfast on the first morning of the schoolyear, we had been planning a massive prank for this evening, this was our fifth year, we couldn't let our fist day happen without any pranks. While we were having breakfast McGonagall handed out our schedules, I started with a free period and then double potions, lunch, charms, transfiguration and I finished with Ancient Runes. Not a bad day to start the year, and besides, I had charms, potions with the other boys so we could plan our prank.

We were joined by Nymphadora, and Jenny a little later, Nymphadora had chosen her usual pink hair today, only she had violet eyes with it, a combination she had never had to my knowledge, but she looked very pretty with it. I know she doesn't like me to call her Nymphadora, and she usually hits me when I say it, I think it's a beautiful name and in my head I always call her that. But most of the time, for my own safety, I call her Dora. Not Tonks like everybody else does.

I wondered if she had red my note yesterday and if she would agree to it. The plan for lunch in Hogsmeade had been there for a long time, but only last minute in the train, while she was changing in the toilets, I'd written the P.S. , I had missed her a lot during the holidays and I wanted to spend some time with her alone.

Dora sat next to me and I felt her putting a note in my pocket, probably the answer on my questions. She smiled at me and I smiled back, she has a beautiful smile.

I'd been thinking about her a lot the past months, figuring out what I felt for her, she is so funny, and pretty and in general just a nice person to hang out with. But she was 2 years younger then me, she'd just gotten 13, and my 16th birthday was coming in December. Oh, and on top of that, she is my best friends cousin. I'd talked with Sirius about it, he didn't mind, as long as I didn't hurt her. But I knew we would never get together for real, not in my condition, I'm always so scared to hurt her.

I've been considering telling her last year, but I decided against it, maybe this year…

When it got close to 9am the other Marauders stood up and went on their way to divination, the most useless subject ever, but they thought it was funny, so they went through with it. I saw Dora and her friends head of for their first period too and decided to walk back to the common room. Once I got there I made myself comfortable in a chair and took out Dora's note.

_Dear Remus,_

_I would love to go out for lunch with you in Hogsmeade, my mom told me the Three Broomsticks serves the best omelettes ever._

_And for that walk together, how does Tuesday evening sound? I have my extra class with McGonagall from 7pm till 8pm, but we can sneak out and take a walk around the lake after (: _

_I missed you a lot!_

_Love,_

_Dora _

Perfect, tomorrow evening sounded great for a walk, maybe we could go to the kitchens and have dinner outside at the lake. I had to take the marauders' map of course, I didn't want to get in trouble on our second evening of the year.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost time to start class and had to run to the dungeons to get there in time.

Once I got there I told James and Sirius about my plans for tomorrow night, bad idea, they teased me for the rest of the day about my "date", and James even gave me the big brother speech. Dora had basically adopted James as her brother last year and they had been inseparable ever since. Sometimes I was a little jealous of him because he could put his arm around without any reason, and sometimes she'd sneak out at night with him. I knew he saw as a little sister, he'd been head over heels in love with Lily Evans since he first laid eyes on her. She told me once they'd go to the astronomy tower to watch the stars and just talk. But sometimes, if I got lucky, she'd put her head on my shoulder while we were reading in the common room, I loved moments like that, because for one small moment, I could picture us together as a couple.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Date night

Tuesday, the day of Remus' and my date. I'm still not sure if it really counts as a date, but I was pretty exited.

The day stared pretty boring with potions, damn how I hated that subject.

But hey, I had a pretty good end of the day to look out for. The rest of the day kind of went by in a blur, and in the evening I had my metamorphmagus training with McGonagall. I thought back to my first year when this training started, and how much I've grown since then. At that point I could only change certain features of myself, while now, I could change myself into a whole different person. The only thing I really had to concentrate on were details. If I missed only the smallest detail, people would know there was something wrong and that I may be an imposer.

'So, miss Tonks, I hope you had a pleasant summer holiday?' McGonagall asked.

'Yes Professor, my holidays were very good, I hope yours was pleasant as well.'

'Yes, thank you.

Well, since this is the first class this year I think we should just set some goals for this year. I would like to see if you made any improvements during the holidays and after that you may leave.'

I thought that was a very good idea, that way I could see Remus sooner.

"Well, I would like to be able to morhp myself into another person without people noticing, that is my biggest goal for this year" I told McGonagall.

"That shouldn't be a problem, miss Tonks. With the rate you have improved over the last two years I think you'll be able to manage that by the Easter holidays." she said.

I glowed with pride. I quickly changed into a few people at command, and McGonagall would tell me what was wrong about it. It was really mainly details, but there people would know there is something wrong.

After about half an hour McGonagall let me go, it was only 7.30 pm so I didn't expect Remus to be there yet. I didn't want to go back to the common room because I could already hear Sirius teasing me. I slowly walked down to the Great hall where I had agreed to meet with Remus. Others were coming down to have dinner, but I wasn't hungry because of the nerves. I felt like I was gonna be sick.

What was going on with me? This is just a walk around with Remus, I told myself. Remus, the boy who has been helping me with my history of magic essays, who I went to when I didn't feel good or when Sirius and James were teasing me. I've had countless moments with him alone, but never like this, where he actually asked me to come with him.

The remaining twenty minutes seemed to take forever. But finally, at 8pm. sharp, Remus showed up. He smiled at me shyly. I just hoped he was as nervous as I was.

"Hey Dora, how are you?" he asked, politely as ever.

He always called me Dora, I would hit him if he said Nymphadora, because as much as I loved my name when he called me that, I had to keep up an appearance. Otherwise everybody would start calling me Nymphadora.

"I'm good, thank you. McGonagall let me off earlier. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. You haven't been waiting too long I hope."

"Oh no, I walked here very slowly." I lied to him, I didn't want to let him feel guilty or something.

"Great, let's go then?" he asked, pointing towards the front doors.

"I brought some dinner so we don't have to go through all the teasing if we go." he admitted with a smile. He held up a small basket for me to see.

"How thoughtful!" I laughed

And we walked off. Fist to the lake, where we ate something and after that we walked around the lake. Just talking, about our holidays, about what we wanted to do when we finished school, our classes. I really enjoyed it.

Suddenly it was already 11pm and we had to head back to our dorms. Curfew had already been so we had to be really quite and stealthy. For the ones who haven't met me yet. I am everything except quite and stealthy.

When we were almost at the front doors Remus pulled James invisibility cloak from his pockets.

"Like this we can just normally" he smiled.

This boy was prepared for everything!

I smiled at him and we disappeared under the cloak.

With the help of the Marauder's map we made it back to the Gryffindor common room without a problem, we encountered one prefect on our way but of course she didn't see us.

"Goodnight Dora. I had a great evening" he said.

"Goodnight Remus, I had a great evening too." I smiled.

I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and ran off to the girls dormitories. Yes, this was an amazing evening!


End file.
